Reedlight's Realization
Brightstripe shoved stick under Reedlight's nose. Reedlight bit down, another spasm shaking her body. "Aaaaah," she gasped. Brightstripe pressed paw on her belly. "It's fine, you are doing great!" she meowed to the pale ginger queen. Reedlight pushed and one single golden she-kit came out. Brightstripe sighed. "That's it," she told her. She gazed at the small she-kit. Reedlight looked at her daughter. "That's all?" she asked, shock on the edge of her voice. Brightstripe sighed. "Yes, that's all. But look, you have beautiful daughter you can raise," she purred. Reedlight nodded. "I will call her Amberkit," she meowed, licking Amberkit's golden fur. Brightstripe smiled. "Shall I call Stormwind?" Stormwind was deputy of RiverClan, Reedlight's mate and father of Amberkit. "Alright," meowed Reedlight. Brightstripe brought Stormwind inside. When he saw Amberkit, he looked at his mate. "Is this all?" he asked her. "Yes, it is. This is Amberkit," meowed Reedlight. Stormwind tilted his head. "But I wanted a son," he meowed in dismay. Reedlight pricked her ears. "But look! We have Amberkit. We don't need a son," she assured him. Stormwind glared at Amberkit. "But I wanted a son. Not this Amberkit! Why couldn't I have a son?" he hissed. Reedlight exchanged glances with Brightstripe. "We can always hae more kits," she meowed. "But we have to wait over 6 moons until this is apprenticed!" "Stormwind, calm down. This is your daughter and your mate. You don't feel anything?" asked Brightstripe. Stomwind growled. "If I feel anything? I don't feel anything to 'my daughter'!" With that, the dark gray tom stalked off. Reedlight looked after him with sadness. Brightstripe sighed. "He's just shocked, don't worry." Reedlight nodded, curling around her kit. ~ Sun was setting and Reedlight was sleeping in te nursery. Little did she know Amberkit was in grave danger. Stormwind quietly padded to the nursery, hoping not to wake up any queens. Dusksun, Silverspark, Spottedclaw and... Reedlight. He padded to her. Amberkit was lying next to her, her golden fur glossy. Stormwind smirked. Not for any longer. He came to Reedlight and picked Amberkit up by her scruff. The tiny golden kit let out a wail. Stormwind quickly took the kit and darted out of the nursery. He carried the kit through the territory to the gorge where his last apprentice, Dapplepaw, lost his life. If the water was wild enough to drown trained apprentice, it was enough to drown a helpless kit. He padded to the edge of the gorge, Amberkit dangling in his jaws. The kit let out a pitiful wail. It wanted Reedlight. Stormwind dropped the kit between his paws, gazing down to the wild gorge. He flexed his claws, his mind swirling. He could get rid off Amberkit so easily. But could he? He looked up the starry sky. "StarClan!" he roared. "I wanted a son! But you gave Reedlight a single daughter! Now you will pay!" He picked Amberkit up. The kit gave a loud wail that turned Stormwind's blood to ice. Control yourself! He slowly opened his jaws. Amberkit fell out, falling to the gorge and landing on the water with a loud splash, and disappeared bellow. Stormwind gazed after her, waiting to see more golden fur. But nothing appeared. Only wild water. ~ Stormwind padded back to the camp. Everything was in rush. Brightstripe ran straight towards him. "Where have you been?" she yelled. "Ashstar lost him final life!" Stormwind stared at her. "How...?" "Greencough." Stormwind nodded. "Fine. I will go to Moonstone tonight." ~ Stormwind touched Moonstone with his nose, the chills running down his spine. He then fell asleep. He appeared on starlit meadow. Stars were everywhere. On the sky, even in the forest around him. But most important, there were nine cats in front of him. Their eyes shone with stars and and their pelts were rippled with silver. With a pang, he realized that none of the cats were those he knew or expected. "At first you give me daughter and now there isn't even my mother to greet me!" he yowled at the StarClan cats. "Why are you so cruel?" he growled. The first tom was brown tabby with broken jaw. "My name is Crookedstar," he meowed. "I was once leader of RiverClan. My mother neglected me as kit because I broke my jaw and renamed me to Crookedkit. I later lost her, my father, my brother, my mate and all of my kits." Stormwind was stunned. How would any cat do that? Second cat, a blue-gray she-cat came to him. "My name is Bluestar. I was once leader of ThunderClan. I fell in love with Crookedstar's brother and had three kits with him." Her gaze darkened. "But I had to help my Clan by brcoming a deputy. So I gave up my kits to Oakheart and RiverClan. One of them died." Stormwind felt ancient pain from Bluestar, one he will never be able to forget. Another, beautiful tortoiseshell came in front of him. She was the most beautiful cat he'd ever seen. "My name is Spottedleaf. I fell in love with Fireheart when I was ThunderClan medicine cat. But I died early. Fireheart later became leader and fell in love with warrior Sandstorm. But I never gave up on trying to help him. I will love him forever." Stormwind felt his heart pang for her. Fourth cat was dark gray she-cat. She padded straight to him. "My name is Cinderpelt. I was at first warrior apprentice, but I was ran over by a monster that crippled my leg. I was never able to become a warrior, so instead I became a medicine cat. However, I was always in love with Fireheart, but he didn't know. I never stopped dreaming what I could have with him if things were different." Cinderpelt's words pierced Stormwind's heart. Next cat was old, ragged gray she-cat with orange eyes. "My name is Yellowfang," she meowed. "I was medicine cat of ShadowClan, but I broke the code and had kits. Two of them died, but one survived. The one was named Brokenkit. I gave him to a different queen, who was however not fond of him. I had to watch him become the cruel monster he is and when the time came, I had to kill him. For everything he did." Yellowfang killed his son. Just like Stormwind killed Amberkit. The next cat was another tortoiseshell with petal-shaped white patches. "My name is Blossomfall. I was a ThunderClan warrior. When we were apprentices, my sister was crippled. She broke her spine and couldn't use her hind legs. Our mother seemed to forget about me and my brother afterwards. I don't think she loved me anymore. I guess she loved only Briarlight - my sister. Briarlight died soon after." Blossomfall closed her eyes and turned away, padding back to her place. "Did she apologize?" asked Stormwind. No answer came. Next cat was white she-cat with ginger patches. She was pretty, althrough not more than Reedlight. She sat in front of him and curled her ginger tail around her paws. "My name is Brightheart. I was warrior of ThunderClan. When I was apprentice, I was attacked by dogs and half of my face was ripped out. Bluestar," she pointed with her tail to the leader, "named me Lostface. But the next leader gave me new name." For a heartbeat, Brightheart's face changed. Half of it was ripped out and showed pink skin. One eye was closed forever. One ear was also ripped out. But then, it changed again. Stormwind bit down a scream. Finally the last cat came. It was a flecked gray she-cat. "My name is Ferncloud," she purred. "I was queen of ThunderClan. I always lived being around kits." Her gaze darkened. "But in harsh leaf-bare, two kits I was nursing died. And my other son who was apprentice died too." She closed her eyes and padded back. Stormwind stared at the cats. All of them had horrific fates. Suddenly, Amberkit plopped in his mind. Oh StarClan... What have I done? He stared at the cats. Cold realization struck him. "Where are my nine lives?" The cats exchanged glances. "And do you deserve them?" asked Brightheart bitterly. "You killed your own daughter and broke Reedlight's heart." Stormwind realized she was right. What will Reedlight do? Crookedstar came to him. "You won't be the next leader, Stormwind. Salmonstream was always supposed to be leader. Tell her that we want her as leader." And darkness swept over Stormwind like a wave. ~ Stormwind padded back to camp. As he expected, everything was in rush again. And he knew why. Salmonstream ran straight to him. "Stormstar! Stormstar! Amberkit is missing!" Stormwind lashed his tail. "I'm still Stormwind," he meowed bitterly. The gray she-cat stared at him in disbelief. "What...? How?" "StarClan wants you as the leader." Salmonstream stared at him is disbelief. Stormwind sighed. "What are you waiting for? Go ask Brightstripe for herbs!" The gray she-cat nodded and disappeared. Flash of pale ginger fur made Stormwind jump. Reedlight! She rushed to him and threw herself on him. "Stormwi– I mean Stormstar! You are back! Amberkit is missing!" Reedlight let out another wail for her lost daughter. Stormwind's heart panged and he had to look away. "I'm still Stormwind," he told her. "StarClan wants Salmonstream. She is on the way to Moonstone." Reedlight stared at him in disbelief. "The main thing is that you are back! I can't loose you too!" she cried and pressed to him. Stormwind curled around her, licking her tears away. He then reminded himself. "Reedlight, I pray to StarClan for them to find Amberkit, but... Maybe... They won't." His heart was breaking that he had to tell her, but somehow he needed to prepare his mate. Reedlight burst into crying. "What is rogues took her and right now they are hurting her?!" she sobbed. "If there were rogues, we would've smelled them." Reedlight seemed bit more convinced now. ~ Later that night, Salmonstream got back with her nine lives and new name - Salmonstar. It was morning and patrols haven't found any trace of Amberkit. They searched the whole territory and didn't find any smell of her. Reedlight was inside the nursery, sleeping peacefully. She dreamed about her mothee, whi she lost when she was very young. Her name was Deereye. "Mom!" yowled Reedlight. Deereye gave her a sad look. "Welcome Reedlight. I have something ti show you." Reedlight gazed at her, confused. Deereye turned around and ducked to take something into her jaws. When she turned back on her, Reedlight saw it was wiggling golden kit. "AMBERKIT!" she screeched. Deereye dropped Amberkit in frint of her daughter. Reedlight covered Amberkit in licks and curled around her. "My kit... Amberkit..." she whispered. Deereye looked at her, sadness flashing in her eyes. She waited for Reedlight to realize. "But wait... If you are in StarClan... Does that mean that A-Amberkit is dead too...?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. Deereye sighed. "I'm so sorry. Yes, she is." Reedlight burst into tears. "H-how did it happ-en?" she sobbed. Deereye rested her tail on Reedlight's shoulder. "She drowned. But not by herself." Reedlight sprang up. "Someone drowned her?" she asked in disbelief. "Who would do that!" Deereye sighed. "It was someone very close to you," she meowed. "And don't forget Reedlight - me and Ashstar still love you. Even if we had to leave you so soon, we watch over you. Goodbye." With that, Deereye faded. ~ Reedlight woke up from her nightmare. She then remembered everything. "Amberkit..." she sobbed loudly enough for Spottedclaw to hear. The tortoiseshell quickly rushed to her. "It's okay. I'm sure that patrol found Amberkit and they will bring her home," she reassured her. However, that even made things worse. "But I know she's dead! Someone killed her!" she yowled. "That's ridiculous, Reedlight. Who would do that?" Suddenly, yowls from outside interrupted them. "We found Amberkit!" Reedlight sprang out of the nursery in a light speed. "Where?" she asked frantically. Tom who'd been leading the patrol, Nightface, had a golden lump in his jaws. Sadness was in his eyes when he dropped the lifeless body on the ground. Reedlight collapsed next to it, too shicked to say anything. The patrol stepped aside, leaving Reedlight to her grief. ~ After the vigil the Clan had for Amberkit, Stormwind wanted to talk with Reedlight alone. They sat next to river, starlight shimmering on the silver waves. "Reedlight... There is something I have to tell you." Reedlight sighed. "I listen," she meowed, still grief-stricken. Stormwind took a deep breath. "I drowned Amberkit," he pushed out. Reedlight stared at him, too in shock to realize what he'd just said. It took her a long while. "Wait... It was you?" she stared at him, unable to speak. "No... You couldn't-" "But I did." Reedlight glared at him. "W-what? You killed Amberki?!" Only then she started to realize what he'd just said. "How could you! I trusted you! I thought you love me!" she screamed. Stormwind looked at his paws. "I'm so sorry Reedlight. I wanted to tell you before I leave." Reedlight stopped. "Leave?" But Stormwind was already running away at light speed, right to the gorge he dropped Amberkit in. He stopped on the edge, panting. "Amberkit... I'm so sorry," he breathed. Then, he ran along the edge, away from the RiverClan territory. He can never come back. However, as he ran, his right paw slipped on the wet edge. He gasped as he slid down the edge, only left to scream. With a large splash, he landed in the water. And soon, he had no air to breath. Nine cats appeared in front of him. Those cats who were presented back at the Moonstone. Bluestar came to him. "Now do you see what you've done?" she challanged. Stormwind gasped. "Yes," he forced out. Bluestar looked at the other cats. "In that case, you know you don't belong in StarClan." And just as she said, when Stormwind opened his eyes, he was in a dark forest, one he will never be able to escape from. Hey! Thanks for reading this "just because" story! The prupose is for people to realize that if you have a bad day, there are people on earth that suffer way more than you. I might even do more of these, idk yet. Well yeah, after this happened, Reedlight told Salmonstar and Clan and probably never recovered. Also, one more thing, at the end I wanted to point out that running along the edge of a pool isn't the best idea ever.